


Not Alone

by ChesterZTK



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternative works, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChesterZTK/pseuds/ChesterZTK
Summary: Rose somehow manages to return from Pete's world, not exactly as she was before she was trapped. She's been running for so long that she almost doesn't know why? Will she find the doctor, will she for give him for abandoning her or he for the things she has done? Time lady Rose, the Architect. Multi!Rose/Multi!doctor later.
Relationships: Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Clara Oswin Oswald/Danny Pink, Eighth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Eleventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Fifth Doctor/Rose Tyler, First Doctor/Rose Tyler, Fourth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Jack Harkness & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Second Doctor/Rose Tyler, Seventh Doctor/Rose Tyler, Sixth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Third Doctor/Rose Tyler, Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Twelfth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	1. Returning

Chapter 1: Returning  
She ran as quickly as she could across Darlig Ulv Stranden, translation: Bad Wolf Bay, urging herself to go faster. On her tail were nine agents from Torchwood and twenty or so from mental place chasing after her. Like a fox hunt. She was the fox and the chasers were either the dogs or the men and women on horseback. She had escaped from an Institution and they had tracked her down somehow, she wasn't sure how. She should have been tired out ages ago but she kept on going, adrenaline runnig through her veins  
She had run out of sandy beach to run and was now running over the rocks that kept the tide in. Her clothes were torn and she was covered in cuts and bruises as each time she fell on the rocks. She clutched her right shoulder in pain from where they shot her, her hand soaked in fresh & dried blood.  
Suddenly she tripped but she quickly pulled herself up, turning her face she saw they were catching her up. Shouting at her to stop. Years ago she had found out that she was adopted by Jackie Tyler, then after the meta crisis had died, they had frozen her for so many years, landing her in the Institution.  
She stopped as she could go no further as the tide was coming in.  
"There is nowhere to run; you can come with us the easy way or the hard way. Make your choice" said a man from Torchwood, he seemed to be the leader of his team. She turned around slowly and looked at him with sadness and pain in her eyes.  
"What are you doing? She is from another planet; she has no rights to pick which choice to come with us. She should be destroyed right here right now" another from his team yelled as they got into position with their weapons ready to fire should she make any moves against them. "Johnson sir, she must die."  
"Jake shut your mouth, this woman may or may not be an alien from another planet but she has saved Earth many times. Even though she came here eons ago she still has rights but locking her up in the institution was a bad idea" Johnson answered turning towards him. "And killing her won't make any difference now will it"  
"It would sir, killing her will make me feel better knowing she can't walk on our planet anymore. I'm surprised she hasn't returned home to her planet and started an invasion yet." Jake stated the others in his team looked at him with questioning faces.  
Rose who had been listening to them couldn't believe her ears. 'What do they mean ? If this is how a human is meant to be, maybe its a good thing I don't come under that category anymore. But... how long has been? Too many years since I last saw him? The Doctor. It's been so long, I can't remember how long.'  
Johnson lowered his head not knowing what to do, but killing her felt wrong for some reason. He turned and looked at Rose whom they had been chasing for over five hours even though she had escaped from the Insinuate four days ago.  
Rose looked at him with confusion before turning her face to the sea. Johnson knew she wanted to be free and he really wanted to give it to her but couldn't. Slowly he made a few steps closer to her. The rocks made it difficult as they weren't flat but sharp around the edges, one slip could mean the death of him. Rose had heard him trying to get closer; she froze and slowly turned to watch him try to get closer to her.  
Suddenly he slipped, slowly falling towards her. Rose quickly grabbed him before the thought had crossed her mind. It was a bad move to make as once he was standing again, he slowly moved away from her with an apologetic smile as he had seen the shock on her face. He raised his hand to her hopping she would take it. "Alright, let's go home!"  
It happened so quickly that she didn't have time to react as the bullet He smiled at her kindly which suddenly changed into shock as Jake shouted something about her intoxicating him which had given him the opportunity to shoot her ahad hit her in the stomach, the pain was unbearable. She looked at Johnson as she fell into the sea, he was yelling out for them to stop firing before he too fell.  
Next thing she knew was someone running towards her in a panic. "Oh my god, are you okay? My name's Gwen Williams. What's your name?" She asked as she kneeled down next to her, placing a hand over Rose's gunshot wound on her stomach.  
"Rose….My name's Rose" Was all Rose could say, her vision blurred but she could make out that it was a woman in her late twenties. She could feel herself being pulled into darkness once more. Though she could hear sirens, a gas mask was pulled over her mouth and placed a needle in her arm for the IV drip.


	2. Gine

Chapter 2: Gone  
Several minutes later, Gwen was sitting in one of the chairs in the ambulance, watching the paramedic checking the vitals of the young woman whilst also trying to stop the bleeding. Gwen looked down at the papers she had been given when she got in the abulance  
“We're you there when it happened?" the paramedic asked.  
"Yeah, I was just passing by when I found her" Gwen answered. "What's the date?  
"April 2nd" the paramedic answered as he placed Rose's less then injured arm on the stretcher hocked to an IV drip.  
"2010" Gwen said to herself before looking at Rose more closely as she hadn't catch her last name. It was then that she noticed why the young woman was so familiar. She had seen her in Jacks pictures, him and two other men, well the ones he had shown the team. Rose, Rose Tyler. What on Earth happened to you?  
The ambulance quickly parked outside the hospital. The paramedic quickly pulled out the stretcher with Rose on it into the hospital. Several doctors and nurses followed on behind them knowing this was an emergency as they rushed her into theater. One of the nurses stopped Gwen going in, pointing to reception and the phones on the wall before heading off to her other duties. Gwen quickly thanked her before dialing.  
"Captain Jack Harkness."  
"Jack, its Gwen. Get to the hospital as fast as you can" Gwen spoke quickly with urgency.  
"Gwen, what's going on? Are you hurt?" Jack asked worryingly hearing the concern in her voice.  
"No, I'm fine Jack. There was a mugging I think and someone got shot. It was the girl in your photos Rose Tyler." Gwen answered not liking being the bearer of bad news. "Jack, she's critical."  
"Rose! But how? She's trapped in the parallel universe and there hasn't been any rift activity. Hold on, I'm coming." Jack hung up, Gwen went back inside and now all she had to do was wait.  
Jack grabbed his coat and quickly headed towards the exit of the hub. "Martha, Mickey were going to the hospital" he simply stated as the two of them looked at him before following him to the car.  
"What's going on Jack?" Martha asked as they got into the vehicle.  
"Rose is in the hospital, she got shot and she's…critical" Jack answered as he started the engine before heading to the hospital.  
"Rose is here? But how is that possible?" Martha asked as she tried to ignore the look Mickey gave her.  
"Who cares Martha, she's here and she needs us" Mickey stated as he tried to calm down but his words could barely be heard through his panic. "What are you waiting for Jack, step on it."  
"You don't need to tell me twice" Jack said before pressing his foot down, accelerating pass traffic, through red lights and ignoring horns from other drivers.  
"What's her heart beat?" Doctor Cain asked as he washed his hands as he was the doctor who would be performing the operation.  
"Three hundred a minute, monitors show she is in shock though there are no blockages showing."  
"X-rays?" Doctor Cain asked as he dried off.  
"Double exposer every time, it will take another half an hour to get another machine up and running."  
"We don't have time to wait that long" Doctor Cain stated as someone pulled a green scrub over him, a mask and a pair of gloves. "Right, let's get to work shall we" as he headed towards the operating table, where Rose was fighting for her life.  
Rose could hear voices all around her but she couldn't make out the words. All she wanted to do was get up and leave. She tried to open her eyes but they wouldn't open. Come on get up, I can't stay here. Everything around her was starting to get darker and the voices were fading as though she was being pulled away from life.  
"Doctor Cain, her lungs are dropping."  
"I know, there's so much damage in and around the wound" Doctor answered.  
"I've lost her heart beat."  
That was the last thing Rose heard. Everything she could see around her was in complete darkness. She tried yelling for help but no words came out of her mouth as though she had no voice. It was too quiet and lonely wherever she was. Doctor, where are you? I need you….


	3. Awakening

Chapter 3: Awakening  
Just as quickly as the darkness took over, it disappeared as though it was a distant memory. Her body was slightly numb but she could feel her hand brush against a cold metal bar. Where am I? Was her first thought as her eyes flickered open; she squinted slightly against the Ultra Violet Light. Looking round, she noticed she was in a box, no….a body drawer. I'm in a drawer, how did I get here? She wondered. "I've got to get out of here!"  
However none of her muscles in her body would oblige to her minds will. She gave up after her fifth try as she felt paralyzed. A sudden sharp pain ran up her body from her chest, if you asked her what if felt like, she would say heart burn but much worse. It forced its way up her throat, making her gag, golden like air swirled before her eyes before disappearing. Where did that come from? Inside me?' She had seen the same thing happen before when the Doctor regenerated from his ninth form to ten.  
Somehow during that strange moment, her body gained a large burst of energy, allowing her to move again. 'Okay this is getting weird.'   
She kicked out against the metal, the sound echoed around her, making ger wince. 'Oww, at least I know my ears work.' With all the energy she could muster, she gave out one more fierce kick, causing the small room to more.  
It took Rose a few seconds for her to realize she was no longer trapped in a freezing fridge. Though it did take her a couple of minutes for her to gather enough strength to sit up before hoisting herself off the bed. Gracefully landing on the floor, catlike, as the bed was at least six feet above the floor. 'Whoa, that was higher than I expected it to be.'  
Slowly she headed towards the exit of the morgue, wobbily, her legs felt like jello as she tried to steady herself.  
She was almost at the door when something caught the corner of her eye; she turned to see what it was. Would you believe it, a mirror, a body size mirror. There was no border around the mirror and with the silver walls she had almost missed it.  
Why would someone have a mirror in a morgue?   
It was then that she noticed that her body changed.  
Her hair was no longer dyed blonde but a soft honey brown colour, it was wavery and passed her shoulders. Her skin was paler while her eyes were now light blue. Her eyebrows were slimmer and her lips were smaller while the rest of her Lynch of her face was more rounder. Liking what she saw, she examined the rest of her body. (think Luna Lovegood with brown hair).  
She was definitely taller, at least 5''9 in height and she was slimmer than before. The clothes she was wearing were torn, dirty and covered in blood. They were baggy and an ugly plain gray. 'Always said I needed a new wardrobe just not prison ware'.   
Once she took in her new appearance she headed back to the doors. There were no windows, so she slowly opened one of the two doors and peaked her head out. Seeing no one around she quickly made her way down the corridor and hopefully to freedom.  
"I'm sorry Mr Harkness, but with the injuries she sustained before the operation gave her less than 25% of survival maybe even less then that" Doctor Cann said as he told the group from Torchwood, who were close friends of the late Miss Tyler.  
"What killed her?" Martha asked as he hadn't said.  
"We believe the bullet had hit a main artery, the abdominal aorta. IIt circulates the organs around the body and walls of the abdomen, causing internal bleeding” the doctor answered sadly. “Her body is awaiting an autospy down in the morgue.”  
“Where are her X-rays?" Gwen asked as she hadn't seen any nor had Martha who was looking at the file in her hands.  
"There are none, they were all double exposed and blurry making it impossible for anything to be seen properly through the wound. We're hoping that the autopsy could shed us some light" Doctor Cann commented.  
"When can we see her body?" Mickey asked as the information slowly sank in.

Rose quickly walked down one of the many corridors of the hospital, mindful of the wards of people around her. Memories of the past came forwarded causing her to stagger and collaspe against the wall.  
The main exit door opened suddenly, spoking her, causing her to fall back against the door she was standing next to. Falling backeards into darkness, she quickly shut the door. Peaking through the small glass window in the door, though it was not clear glass she could tell one was a nurse in the blue srubs. The other she wasn't too sure about, all she could see was a black blurr.   
Shrugging her shoulders at the odd couple, she waitied till they disappeared around the corner, before flickering the switch at the side of the door. Turing the lights on. It was an old locker room, looking at the state of it, nobody had been in the room for a while, other then put stuff in that no one wanted. Like the grey lost property box et the end of the room, full of clothes.  
Looking through she found a pair of dark blue tight jeans, a light purple blouse with long sleeves and black knee high boots with an inch heel.   
Grabbing one of her old ugly shoes, she pulled the soles out of the shoe. Hidden inside was her Tardis key the doctor had given her, she had always kept it close. Always with her and hidden so only she could find it. Finding a silver chain as well in the box, place her key on the chain then over her head wear it belonged.  
Once she was ready she turned the light back off before opening the door and peaking out of it. Seeing the area was all clear she quickly followed the signs for the way out.   
10 minutes later 3 people were running through the corridor after their friend called the Atraxi back to the hospital.

"I do not know why Torchwood wishes to do the autopsy nor do I wish to know. This hospital is perfectly capable of doing it ourselves" Doctor Cann stated as he brought the group to the morgue.  
"I don't doubt that this hospital could do it but now it's a Torchwood matter" Jack stated as they went inside the room.  
"Where's the body?" Martha asked as the room they had entered was empty with one of the body drawers pulled out.  
"She should be here, her names on the draw!" Doctor Cann answered in shock before he headed outside the room "SECURITY!"


End file.
